Various types of devices have been developed to support parts of the human body. For example, such devices may be used to support one or more body parts when sitting, riding, kneeling, traveling, resting, lying face down, etc. Typically, where the body contacts a surface for an extended period of time, especially where pressures are applied to the body, through gravity or otherwise, some sort of padded support may be desired for comfort and/or support.
Examples of known head and/or face supports are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,613,501; 6,374,441; 4,752,064; 3,828,377; and 2,688,142, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
To provide the desired comfort and/or support, cushions, pillows, and the like have been stuffed with foam padding or similar materials. However, many of these supports do not give or conform sufficiently to the isolated body parts targeted for support. For example, the desired relief from pressure may not be realized because the foam in the cushion may push back against the body part, rather than yielding to the pressure of the body part.
As an example, during therapeutic message, physical therapy, or chiropractic work, a patient may be requested to lie face downward on a table. Head supports may be integrated or provided on the table to support the patient's face. These head supports may only slightly conform to an individual patient's contour. Patients may complain that their face feels crushed or contorted against the head support. Further, the pressure on certain parts of a patient's head from the head support may cause discomfort or pinching. For example, some patients may find that their sinus areas are compressed by the head support, and in some instances, such patients may find that normal breathing is difficult.
To address the above concerns and as described herein, a support may be provided with buoyancy cushions. In some embodiments, the buoyancy cushions may be strategically positioned within the support to accommodate a specific portion of the body. Thus, in some embodiments, the disclosed support may accommodate the varying size and shapes of body parts while simultaneously providing cushioning and weight support.